dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Kuai
"Well, my friend .If this is the road you chose, I will follow you even if this means depths of Makai" -Fan Kuai noted Liu Bang's ambitions. "Lord Xiang Yu! Instead driking with my friend, why not drink with me instead!!"-As Fan Kuai mocks Xiang Yu during the Hong Men Feast "Hey, my lord. Don't get fooled by that Han Xin. He seems to be a chicken!"-Fan Kuai warn Liu Bang about Han Xin. Fan Kuai(樊噲) 'is one of the characters that based on the same historical figure which help his lord(whom also his friend)Liu Bang to found the Han Dynasty after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty. As his childhood friend whom also a part of Liu Bang Han forces, Fan Kuai often saved his lord most times he could have count since not only his childhood friend but also one of Liu Bang's trsuted general in his times. His valor and strong devotion make him as one of the loyal general in the Han army and reward handsomely by his lord as one of the legendary general alive in the Han Dynasty. He is also famous of helping Liu Bang to escape from an assassination attempt by the Chu Overlord, Xiang Yu during the Feast of Hong Men. CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Unlike his historical counterpart, he is much taller and without his facial hair. Fan Kuai is bald and even with faicial hair. Fan Kuai is also wears a medium weight body armor and also wears a unique Buddha like necklace which was designed by her wife as a spiritual protector. He is Fan Kuai ouwn his signature self-made Butcher Spear He also has a tattoo on his back with the shape of the red dragon stretch on his from his shoulders to his mid back. He also has multiple necklace as the first with white jade while the other wears beneath the collar bone. PERSONALITY As the hot temper as he is, his rage can be to intimidated anytime he engage any fight. As he is also has worst temper behind his handsome face as he is can be sometime act it all out instead of calming down to listening to other's opinion. Despite his rudeness and his misjudgment, he is a loyal friend to stay loyal to his lord whatever the chances it takes, even if his life at stake. Fan Kuai is also concern over both his family and his duty to protect his lord from harm. Because he is under the butcher family, Fan Kuai wasn't get used to girls while often has moespecially the nice one like Sister Lu. PLOT EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY During the regime of Qin Er Shi, Fan Kuai lived as a butcher in his hometown, Pei Country selling dog meat and chicken for the living.He,along with Liu Bang and others were highly by the local neighbors in Pei Country. Fan Kuai was known for his brash yet brave man to do things straight which most action found awkward by most men but impress by most children in his hometown. On one afternoon, Liu Bang invited his peers to the local restaurant run by Lu Wen as they discussed over his rewards. While his friend, Xiao He discuss about the what would the future as the chaos continued to erupted each day, with Fan Kuai himself not interested about the chaos in the court will be corrupted and people under the rule weren't . Liu Bang confused over the debate but decided to take this as consideration if his position was under greater threat. Having heard that the war about the Daze Village Uprising spreed around the country, Fan Kuai worried about his friend while on the duty and trying to report the the local magistrate about Liu Bang's situation which the magistrate was not given the answer since Liu Bang has gone out a long time without "reports", falsely charge him about "death" during the chaos. In response, Fan Kuai threaten him to open the gate or have him thrown out otherwise. The magistrate was still refused to open the gate even with Fan Kuai fist as his threat. Cao Zhen & Xiao He quickly warn Fan Kuai about violence of any form won't solve anything which Fan Kuai did chose to let the magistrate go as he decide the humanity is far different than the dogs and others which he had butchered. Unfortunately, the people around Pei were not satisfy upon the magistrate result, thus start the revolt over the magistrate. The magistrate was left no choice but to agree with Fan Kuai to open the gate for Liu Bang's return. UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY With few, Fan Kuai welcomed the returning Liu Bang took his little army inside the city to avoid being capture by the soldiers and war. During these times,Fan Kuai is the first to listen about his friend's thought which he found it ridiculous at first, but he agreed to train him some basic fighting arts . Although Liu Bang was dedicated, Fan Kuai knew him better as Liu Bang is easily pass out when he see blood so he did train him by chopping the firewood instead. Liu Bang was then went into the woods to take a break while he mysteriouly frighten and told of his stories about the White Snake that he met in the bamboo woods.Like his fellow neighbor, Fan Kuai found Liu Bang's Some time later, Fan Kuai was one of the residents welcome Lu family came refugee frm the oppressed Qin soldiers. Fan Kuai along with other friends attended Liu Bang & Lu Zhi arranged wedding in Pei Country as Lu family arranged for the marriage to him. Unknown to him, Lu Zhi's sister Sister Lu(known as Xu Mei) was attached to Fan Kuai as she was curious about the occupation, Fan Kuai immediately somehow try to impress her with chicken rice and take a puppy(supposed to be grown for butcher) as a gift. With Sister Lu constant asked about the gift of a puupy which he is quickly spoke about . Fan Kuai was later teased by Cao Zhen and Lu Wan about how bad he does in woman relationship. Afterwards, Fan Kuai join's Liu Bang small army began his journey to rebel against and overthrow the corrupted Qin dynasty. In one of his journey, he meet the snake again in the same bamboo forest that he meet. This time he put his courage to face the snake with his small army as it took his army minutes to defeat the White Snake.Miraculously, an old women appears in from of his army and told him that the slain white snake had prove Liu Bang indeed a destined to be a ruler that overthrow the corrupted Qin dynasty, to his surprise and all his people that he trusted. Which she later re-announced his army as "Uprising of the Slaying of the White Serpent" (He didn't know that the white hair women is actually Lu Zhi's mother in disguise to test him). Some time during the journey, Fan Kuai is mad at Yu Chi over the limited food supply which he had stolen,while threaten to give a terrible beatdown Soon after that, his army army luck became better after his army defeat some Qin Army remnant in the nearby castle which believed as the main strong hold. With a confident victory, Liu Bang summon Yu Chi to help the his forces to which in his disbelief, Liu Bang learns that Yu Chi betrayed his troops by allied the Qin troops. Frustrated, Liu Bang sent his men to retrieved the castle but his effort went futile. With little force and lower morale, Xiao He and Xia Hou Ying advice Liu Bang to withdraw troops from risking more casualties. FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH XIANG YU AND ALLY Soon after the betrayal of Yu Chi, Liu Bang had no choice but to reassemble his troops to find any alliance to bring the tyrant down. In weeks,Liu Bang found the flyer about the collision of the rebel army against the last Qin capital. Althought against it at first, Fan Kuai was later reluctant to approve over his friend decisions over the Soon after his troops joined the alliance, seemly has uneasy towards to Xiang Yu, he found his conflict to Xiang Yu's right-hand man, Gan Wei whom describe himself as a barbarian which only retaliate the debate by Xiao He that even though he may barbaric his heart was humane. Zhang Liang was then introduce into Liu Bang ranks, with were appointed as the advisor along with his other peers.Confused with Zhang Liang stratergies, he have Xia Hou Ying and Cao Zhen to translate over Zhang Liang so he can managed to XIAN YANG SIEGE & VICTORY While Liu Bang proceed advance to Xian Yang in Han Zhong, Fan Kuai was expecting something even more challenging as Xian Yang is the last stand of the last ruler, ZiYing. However, before they set a foot FEAST OF HONG MEN After heard from Zhang Liang about the assassination of his friend by none other than Xiang Yu, Fan Kuai was the first general to decided to take part into Zhang Liang's plan to help his lord escape from the assassination attempt from Xiang Yu, without any suspicious from the Chu soldiers and it's alliance. Under Zhang Liang plan, he was summoned for help after Xiang Bo saved his lord from being assassinated by Xiang Ji and her helper. Fan Kuai was then rushed into Xiang Yu's camp and urge him to a challenge to have a wine drinking while Liu Bang With the help of Chen Ping and Luo Sheng Wen, Fan Kuai was managed to escort Liu Bang to safety back to Xian Yang quietly. With both of their husband came back safety from the feast, Fan Kuai was hug by Sister Lu whom worry so much than she could even comprehended. LIU BANG ADMINISTRATION IN BA SHU While trying to dodge away from Xiang Yu's attempts on assassination in Feast of Hong Men, Fan Kuai set his army to escort Liu Bang family, some peasants and the Han's court moved to Ba Shu, a remote location which is far away from the capital with mountains and small roads with it main geography is unpleasant for enemy officers find them Like many of the retainers and general of Han, Fan Kuai trains local resident about butchery and arts of fighting within Ba Shu. He also the one whom recruit the younger local villagers to be one of Liu Bang army soldiers. Fan Kuai is also first general to suspect the defected Han Xin under the recruitment from Xiao He Fan Kuai also encounter Guo Hei while one of the ministers defected to Guo Hei's side about the leak information about the information. Fan Kuai was able to routed the defected minister which forced Guo Hei to retreat back to Chu for the reports. Suspected that the Chu will bring more of the reinforcements, Fan Kuai will. As he found that Xiao He finally recruit back Han Xin despite Liu Bang DISTRUST UPON HAN XIN After Han Xin was recruited by Liu Bang, Fan Kuai somewhat distrust Han Xin FIRST DEFEAT IN PENG CHENG SEARCH FOR LIU BANG DEFECTED LUO SHENG WEN AND TRAINING As Ying Bu and Luo Sheng Wen was defected to Han, Fan Kuai was the first to suspect the motives and loyalties since some of Han general and advisers were REFORMED ARMY AND WAR AGAINST THE CHU ARMY THE TURNING POINT TOWARDS VICTORY After his lord countless history FINAL VICTORY AGAINST XIANG YU As Han Xin's ESTABLISH THE HAN DYNASTY Soon after GaiXia, Liu Bang rewarded his friend as a Grand Admiral HISTORICAL INFORMATION PERSONAL INFOMATION Fan Kuai was a close friend of Liu Bang and they were from the same hometown of Pei County (present-day Feng County, Jiangsu). In his early days, he was a butcher and specialised in preparing dog meat. He married Lü Xu, the younger sister of Liu Bang's wife Lü Zhi. Once, Liu Bang released the prisoners he was escorting and became a fugitive in hiding on Mount Mangdang near Pei County. Following the Daze Village Uprising in 209 BC, the magistrate of Pei County also wanted to rebel as well so he heeded Xiao He and Cao Shen's advice, and sent Fan Kuai to Mangdang to invite Liu Bang and his men back to help him. However, the magistrate changed his mind later and denied Liu Bang entry into the city. The citizens responded to Liu Bang's call and killed the magistrate, allowing Liu and his men to return home. Liu Bang was then known as "Duke of Pei" and Fan Kuai served as one of his close aides and bodyguards. Fan Kuai distinguished himself on the battlefield as a mighty warrior and capable general. He fought in many battles on Liu Bang's side and claimed the heads of enemies in increasing order in each battle, and was rewarded with promotions to higher ranks each time. Fan Kuai is best known for defending Liu Bang at the dangerous Feast at Hong Gate, which was actually a trap set to kill Liu. He rushed to Liu Bang's defence when he heard that Xiang Yu's advisor Fan Zeng intended to have Liu killed. Fan Kuai chided Xiang Yu openly, making a speech about Liu Bang's accomplishments and stating that it would be unjust for Xiang to kill Liu. Xiang Yu was impressed by Fan Kuai's bravery and offered him a seat at the feast. Liu Bang escaped from the feast later on the pretext of going to the latrine, with Fan Kuai accompanying him. {C}After the fall of the Qin Dynasty, Xiang Yu divided the former Qin Empire into the Eighteen Kingdoms, appointed Liu Bang as "King of Han" with the lands of Shu as his fiefdom. Liu Bang seized the lands of the Three Qins and engaged in a long power struggle with Xiang Yu for supremacy over China, known as the Chu–Han contention. Fan Kuai participated actively in many of the battles between the two contending forces and became famous for his prowess in battle. After the establishment of the Han Dynasty, Emperor Gaozu (Liu Bang) granted Fan Kuai the title of "Marquis of Wuyang" (舞陽侯) in recognition of Fan's contributions to the dynasty's founding. After Fan Kuai's death, he was posthumously conferred the title of "Marquis of Wu" (武侯) while his son Fan Kang inherited his title of "Marquis of Wuyang". Fan Kuai's wife Lü Xu was put to death in the aftermath of the Lü Clan Disturbance in 180 BC and Fan Kang was killed as well. Several months later, Emperor Wen conferred the title on Fan Shiren, another son of Fan Kuai who was not born to Lü Xu. Spoilers!! The profile of Liu Bang from both manga and historical eventsare way much different based on the personality and events. SKILLS 'BASIC SKILL *'Fearsome will and '-As the ruler of Han, Liu Bang would use his diplomatic status to convince his enemies as allies and increasing morale of his people. *'Special Military Ambassador'-Liu Bang special status as the ruler allowed him to *'High Charisma & Opportunist'-Liu Bang opportunistic *'Benevolence and Compassion'-Liu Bang's born benevolence is the key to him for achieving his goal as the ruler. While Xiang Yu kill his enemy even after the, Liu Bang intended to announce peace toward to his enemy after his rival lord surrender and recruit them as one of his army and administration. 'WAR SKILL' *'Fry five slash'-Fan Kuai would use his 5 powerful slashes to wipe out some dozen of men. *'Dai'-Fan Kuai will launch his opponent mid-air and kick his opponent far away with his roundhouse kick. *'Dan San Datsu'-Liu Bang parry moves. This move will split his poles in 3 sections as he swing all of them towards to his opponent as his final pole strike break his opponent guard which ever the directions his enemy will take. RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Liu Bang *Lu Zhi *Lu Xu *Wu Le Ting(Childhood friend and Sister in Law) *Liu Xuan *Xiao He (also a adviser) *Xia Hou Ying (also his general) *Cao Chen (also his general) LORD, GENERAL & RETAINERS *Han Xin *Zhang Liang *Peng Yue *Chen Ping *Lu Wan (Also his neighbor and friend) *Luo Sheng Wen(After defected from Chu) RIVALS *Xiang Yu *Gan Wei *Ying Bu(Before his defection to Han) *Han Sheng *Kai Ying *Yu Chi(Former friend) *Wang Lu TRIVA *On the contrast from his historical and manga counterpart, Fan Kuai's considered as the semi-muscular and tall among the general in Han army. Unlike the historical counterpart, he has a scar on his left cheek and a long hair which excluded his beard. *Like the historical counterpart, the manga version of Fan Kuai is one of Liu Bang trusted friends and subordinate to served Liu Bang's reign from his King of Han until the Emperor. *Among of in Han military might, Fan Kuai is considered the bravest and the creative soldiers as he had a capabilities to both support the food delicacy and weaponry. *According to Cao Zhen and Liu Bang, Fan Kuai is not good in woman relationship due to his brash behavior and seemly terrible in understanding the woman "desire". His relationship with women was terrible until he recently married to Sister Lu PICTURE GALLERY Category:Male Characters Category:Han Category:General Character Category:Peasant Background Category:Han Army